


Diplomacy

by Nitrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Random & Short, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short smutlet I wrote in a fit of Windscream need. This is one of the only semi-popular things I've ever shipped and I will defend it with my life.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Short smutlet I wrote in a fit of Windscream need. This is one of the only semi-popular things I've ever shipped and I will defend it with my life.

Starscream told her to think of it as a 'diplomatic union', but even with her limited knowledge of Cybertron she had the feeling that most diplomacy didn't involve a mech between someone's legs. 

"You've never done this before, have you?" Starscream already knew the answer, but it was entertaining to see her trying to speak while her valve spasmed so deliciously around his glossa. True, Star himself didn't have much experience with interface either (trying to survive Megatron's presence and fixing the damage he did to the planet had the effect of ruining any date plans he may have had) but from how she bit down on a digit to stifle her moans, he would have said he was doing well. 

"Can you feel the overload coming, dear?" He spoke directly into her valve, brushing a digit along the folds and nudging it inside. She could hardly answer with her vents hitching and back arching so sharply that her interface plating almost banged her partner on the chin. 

"Yes, it will come soon enough, I promise you..." Starscream laughed quietly and kissed the wet slit before pulling away and digging his damp digit under his codpiece, pulling the metal aside and finally letting his spike free. Windblade regained her senses just as it thickened to full mast, and her wide optics looking at the bulbed thing showed a mixture of amazement and confusion.  
Of course, she'd never seen one before, let alone had one filling her valve and making her scream loud enough for Primus himself to wake from eternal slumber. And of course, that was what Starscream fully intended to change.

"You'll start slow, won't you?" Her question was weighed down with her vents of exertion and the moans still lingering in her vocaliser. Starscream blinked slowly down at her and brought his leg further up astride her hips. His spike hovered close enough to her valve that the droplets of transfluid from its head barely missed her folds when they fell, and he could feel the wet heat from her slit. His faceplate was rapidly receding inches away from hers.

"Of course. I _am_ a gentlemech after all." His lips parted and glossa slid slowly into her mouth, gliding over her denta while he echoed her moans. The hands on her chestplates teased her armour seams as they moved to her hips, keeping her held down as his spike slid inside.


End file.
